Ripped Apart
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: He knew that Merle wouldn't hear him. He would never forgive him...because he couldn't. He was ripped apart from Daryl's sight. Oneshot. Warnings inside.


**Ripped Apart**

**Disclaimer:** AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I just own the story

**Pairings:** None

**Warnings:** Character death (during "This Sorrowful Life"), OOC, gore, a pinch of fluff (I think) and lots of sad feels D:

**~OoO~**

He froze when he saw him. Everything in him stopped, including his heart, which stopped beating against his ribcage for a few seconds. It felt like hours, though, when his breath hitched and he almost couldn't even breath. Pale blue eyes widen at what was met in his vision.

There, just a few feet away from him, was his brother...his older brother, Merle, hunched over a viciously torn corpse, a thick piece of skin hanging from his bloody mouth. When he lifted his head up, Daryl noticed that his eyes weren't blue like his anymore. Instead, they were a dark, sickly looking yellow with a red ring around his pupil. His skin was pale, covered with his own blood and his victim's blood and it was quickly turning gray and clammy.

Daryl's vision immediately went cloudy, fogged by his tears coming up to his eyes. That wasn't his brother anymore, that was...that was somebody else...something else. He...it wasn't anything but Merle.

A lump formed in his throat when...Merle growled, standing up to his feet, revealing more blood that clung to his t-shirt with a hole through the middle of his stomach, indicating that he was shot by someone. Merle trudged towards the younger man, snarling as he did so.

Daryl felt the dam break, tears sliding down from his eyes and down to his cheeks. As his "brother" stumbled over to him at a close distance, wanting to take a bite out of him, the brown haired man pushed him away. Merle almost stumbled over his feet a few times but he still stood on his feet, blood dripping down from his mouth as he snarled lowly.

The younger man choked back a sob, panting heavily and pushed him away again when he got close to him again. He reached inside of his vest pocket, fishing out his small knife. When Merle came up to him again, Daryl pushed him back but he held onto his shoulders this time, his knife digging deep into his brother's neck, causing Merle to growl out in pain.

More tears gathered up in his eyes when he landed on top of Merle, raising his arm and stabbed his head, emitting a loud squishing sound. He raised it up again, the knife covered with blood and moved it down and he did this again numerous of times, the dark blood splattering and splashing onto Daryl's black leather jacket.

Each stab he made caused his own heart to ache, like he was stabbing own heart out of his chest.

When Merle wasn't moving at the 5th stab, Daryl dropped his knife and backed away, using his elbows to support his weight and his eyes glued onto the dead Walker's unmoving body. He fell on his back, his gaze up at the clear sky as tears cascaded from his eyes and down to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Merle..." He sobbed, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve, not caring if some of his brother's blood was now on his cheek.

He looked down at his brother corpse and crawled back to it, coming up to his waist and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his blood caked stomach. It was something he use to do when they were kids, while their parents fought and argued.

Merle would hug him, have his own arms around his little brother and hold him tightly, telling him that everything would be alright, everything will be fine again and that he would always be there for his "baby brother".

Not this time, however. In fact, he couldn't ever again...because he was gone, like their mother died in the fire, like his father left them. Despite the crimes he committed, Merle was the only one in the family who cared for him, who took notice of him and actually loved him like any other relative should...

Daryl sniffled and lifted his head up to look at his brother's now pale colored face, a few bits of flesh attached to his chin and lips and his yellow eyes.

"I'm so sorry..."

Silence was his only response. He knew that Merle wouldn't hear him. He would never forgive him...because he couldn't.

He was ripped apart from Daryl's sight.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: I can't write anything good anymore, I swear :l_

_So some hours ago, I was watching a Walking Dead marathon. This episode came on and this...spawned into my head, wouldn't leave until I wrote it out. Definitely not really proud of it, but what can ya do, eh?_

_It broke my heart seeing Daryl cry. I wanted to go up and hug him! ;A;_

_Anyway, uh...hope ya'll liked this._


End file.
